1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compensator structure for use in internal combustion engines which serves to increase the compression ratio of an engine under low loads and decrease the compression ratio under high power loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past various devices have been applied to internal combustion engines to change the compression ratio as the load changes. Some of these provide for moving the head of the engine while others provide structure on the piston for effectively changing the size of the piston. Most of these involve mechanical linkages with many moving parts. These create a heavy piston which under prolonged use would soon fly apart.
Existing prior patents which are pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ P. H. Kuhn 1,439,109 Dec. 19, 1922 J. B. Hawley, Jr. 1,508,099 Sept. 9, 1924 J. B. Hawley, Jr. 1,605,838 Nov. 2, 1926 M. B. Jackson 1,860,673 May 31, 1932 W. S. Makaroff 1,874,561 Aug. 30, 1932 E. E. Leissner 2,170,266 Aug. 22, 1939 P. S. Webster 2,376,214 May 15, 1945 R. M. Ickes 2,791,991 May 14, 1957 S. T. Etal 3,205,878 Sept. 14, 1965 ______________________________________